deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Malgus vs. Darth Vader
Darth Malgus vs. Darth Vader is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and the second episode of the second season of Shadow7615's Death Battles. It features Darth Malgus from Star Wars: The Old Republic video game series, and the return of Darth Vader from the Star Wars film series. Malgus Vader Thumbnail.png|Shadow7615 You dont know the power of tier's side.JPG|Tierhalibelbrylle Malgus vs Vader.PNG|GameboyAdv star wars comic 3.jpg|"What If?" Darth Vader vs. Darth Malgus Comic Cover Mock-Up Darth Malgus VS Darth Vader.png|Commander Ghost Description The Sith Empire VS The Rule of Two! Two of the most powerful Sith Lords in the entire Order, both are hardly human anymore, held together by cybernetics and The Dark Side, if these two cybernetic butchers ever met on the battlefield, Who would win? Interlude Wiz: The Sith Lords are perhaps some of the most famous villains of all-time! Boomstick: And every generation had a powerful Sith Lord at the helm! Wiz: Darth Malgus, The False Sith Emperor. Boomstick: Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Malgus Wiz: Three thousand and six hundred years before the reign of the Galacitc Empire, there was a resurgence of the Sith Empire, who invaded the Galactic Republic and sought to fufill the three hundred year wait for revenge. Boomstick: And during this time, a lot of Sith made a name for themselves, but none could compare to Darth Malgus, who might just be the most physically intimidating Sith Lord ever. Wiz: Being born into the life of a Sith Lord, Veradun was one of the many Sith Lords who would train in secret behind the backs of the Jedi, and after three hundred years, Malgus and his master, Lord Vindican were the first Sith Lords to reveal themselves to the Jedi. Boomstick: Yeah, and after a badass cutscene, Malgus took down this dude on his own, and then chopped down Vindican and claimed his mantle for himself, slowly turning him into a Sith War Hero. Wiz: Keeping inline with his Sith contemporaries, Malgus carried a heavy-duty Lightsaber with sharp guards around the emitter, the lightsaber carrying a red crystal that granted greater cutting power than a standard lightsaber, and lightsaber dueling was Malgus's forte. Boomstick: Here's how you summarise Malgus's approach to lightsaber fights: BRUTE FORCE, BRUTE FORCE, BRUTE FORCE! No really, he's mostly about overpowering his foes in combat, but he didn't focus on just one form, as many Sith Lords studied forms I, III, V and VII. Wiz: However, he took what he learned and turned it into a unqiue fighting style that made him capable of fighting almost any type of lightsaber duelist, but he kept to his preference of Brute Force tactics while having Form V as the backbone of his style. Boomstick: But where Malgus really shines is his cybernetics, which he willingly opted to have, despite not needing them, with it he could not only have superhuman strength, but also be able to move around the battlefield like his normal self, being able to kick foes through conrete and being able to jump great distances, also his cybernetics had no weakness to Force Lightning. Wiz Malgus's force abilities were not only tame, but powerful, Malgus is capable of using his Force Abilities to devastating effect, he could augment his superhuman abilities, he can use aggressive force pushes and even saber throws. Boomstick: He's even got Force Lightning! Plus he could even shield himself inside the force and use a devastating ability called Force Ma-Mai-Mae... I dunno. Wiz: Force Malestrom, which allowed him to unleash his power with the force in his immediate area, while keeping him safe, but Malgus's abilites were only limited by his emotions and what could potentially compromise them. Boomstick: Turns out, Malgus was having lady troubles, so he did the only thing a Sith Lord would do, you guessed it, he killed his only girlfriend, and was never going to get another. Wiz: But despite killing her, Malgus was not only free of his biggest weakness, but he had turned Eleena's death into his greatest strength, as the emotional pain brought on by her death reinforced his lightsaber and force abilties, in fact, he was so strong, defence became his strongest asset in a fight. Boomstick: Yeah, he could cocoon himself in the Force to protect him from some seriously powerful attacks, during one battle alone, he was hit by several RPGs, was charged at by a Republic Soldier, who dropped a live grenade, IN HIS FACE! And he was fine. Wiz: But one of his greatest defensive showings was during his fight with Satele Shan, who would become Grandmaster of the Jedi Order, using her power in the Force, with a single Force Push, she not only pushed Malgus into a mountain, but that mountain collapsed on top of him. Boomstick: AND HE STILL LIVED! Wiz: Heck, before he even received medical attention, he killed two Jedi on his own! And only after this did he finally don his cybernetics and breathing apparatus, becoming the true Darth Malgus. Boomstick: JESUS CHRIST, This guy sounds invincible! Wiz: Well, he's hardly untouchable, Malgus suffers from a number of weaknesses, notably, he suffers from having no solid defence to physical strikes, as both Satele Shan and Ven Zallow were both capable of landing physical strikes on Malgus, making him rely on his defences, and relying on it so much can also be a drawback. Boomstick: In fact, another one of his weaknesses is his own tactics, he focuses too damn much on the fight, actually forgetting to pay attention to his surroundings, not only does he fail at exploting it for his advantage, he fails to stop his foes from using it against him. Wiz: While those weaknesses are certainly notable, Malgus isn't to be underesitmated, he's fought Jedi for many decades, won countless battles for the Sith Empire, killed very notable lightsaber duelists and survived absurdly high amounts of pain and damage, and still managed to survive it all. Boomstick: Man, what'll it take to bring this guy down?! Wiz: By unknown means, Malgus was captured and frozen in carbonite then presented to the new rulers of the Empire. Boomstick: Goddamit, why couldn't he go out in an epic battle, would've been much more awesome. Wiz: It should be said that Malgus would be a horrible classroom instructor, but he truly is one of the great sword masters for his time. Boomstick: Literally and figuratively speaking, Malgus was a tank, held together by machines, fury and an obession with revenge! Darth Malgus: You were deceived, and now your Republic, shall fall! Vader Wiz: Ok, by now I think we all know Vader's backstory, so let's save ourselves some time shall we? Boomstick: Hell yeah! Right onto the good stuff, now as we all know, after a tearful break up with his old master, Obi-Wan, he had a dip in hot lava and was burned alive,suffering third and fourth degree burns, though he somehow managed to survive... Wiz: Thankfully, his master was able to save him by putting him inside his Dark Armour, a mobile life support armour that not only kept him alive, it also struck fear into his foes, and remember, Terror was a weapon Vader wielded with practiced ease. Boomstick: That reminds me... if Vader's supposed to be living inside that suit, then how does he... well you know, go the bathroom and eat stuff? Wiz: Actually, the suit negated the need for Vader's human requirements to be a problem, however, the suit gave Vader many, many benefits despite the fact he lost all of his human limbs and the suit caused several problems for him. Boomstick: With mechanical limbs, Vader can choke out his foes without having to use the Force, and he could cover ground quickly with solid power leaps, he gained superhuman strength as a result, but it came at one cost. Wiz: Vader's agility without the Force was horribly reduced and he had to completely re-tool his fighting style from his past self, however, when he did use the Force, he could very easily move faster than the human eye could see. Boomstick: But Vader's more terrifying aspect is his lightsaber skills, not only does he wield a Dual Phase Lightsaber, but he can use it to give him an advantage in close range combat, but again, if it lasts for more than four hours, he'll need to call a doctor. Wiz: With more options in comat than his former self, Vader rebuilt his lightsaber fighting style, though he kept to his preference of Form V, he actually became a hybrid lightsaber duelist, making his own style by incorporating aspects of all seven lightsaber forms, making him capable of fighting any type of Jedi he might come against. Boomstick: Vader also has a great mastery of the Force, having successfully re-learned them to go with his cybernetic arms, he gained extreme precision with the Force, heck, he could even grip your organs and torture you by tightening his grip. Wiz: Vader had a personal preference for the Force Choke, which of course, let him choke out his foes, with only his mind, plus he was capable of using the Force to gain environmental advantage on his foes, whether it was throwing objects at his foes, or manipulating the enviroment to better suit the fight. Boomstick: On the suckish side, Vader was unable to use Force Lightning to the extent of his master and late apprentice, any attempt to do so would be a one-way trip, however, Vader did was he needed in order to protect himself from Force Lightning, whether it was using his lightsaber to absorb it, or his suits Electrical Insulation, which came in handy. Wiz: Vader is also a tactical expert, having learned the hard way that rushing in head first will land you in trouble, and after that, he not only improved his tactics, having learned from both Obi-Wan and Palpatine, he knew exactly what to do in a fight, when to go on the offensive, and when to hold back. Boomstick: All this combined has made Vader one of the most dangerous Sith Lords ever, he's strong enough to collapse a building with The Force, skilled enough to fight groups of Jedi on his own, tough enough to survive Force Lightning attacks from his secret apprentice and the clone. Wiz: Not to mention, one time, on the planet Kessel, he had his arm cut off, and with his precision in the force, he was able to use the Force to throw his arm with the lightsaber still ignited into his opponents, killing them, and he managed to walk it off. Boomstick: Hell, Vader has survived a crapton of stuff, he's been shot, stabbed, impaled by lightsabers, torched by two flamethrowers, buried alive beneath tons of pressure, even surviving the hard vacuum of space! Man, this guy sounds unstoppable. Wiz: But unfortunately, Vader still suffers from a number of weaknesses, Force Lightning is still his biggest weakness and if a foe has a certain level of skill in the technique, it could cause his suit to fail him, leading to a slow, but inevitable death, plus, he's lost to a number of notable Jedi, like Obi-Wan, Galen Marek, the late clone, Starkiller. Boomstick: And while he's a master of Fear and drawing on the psychological weaknesses of his foes, if he provokes an opponent he's not ready for, he'll crumble under sudden pressure, i mean, he's lost his right arm more than SEVEN times, like come on, man! Wiz: But for a Dark Lord of the Sith, Vader is impressive, most impressive. Darth Vader: There is no escape, don't make me destroy you. DEATH BATTLE! ---- Kamino As stormy as it was always was on Kamino, this particular instance spawn a much greater presence from the Galactic Empire, their forces had successfully secured the area after a fight broke out between a bounty hunter and a rogue experiment trying to escape. But for the Empire, this was just another inconvenience on their hands, but surprisingly enough, a ship entered Kamino's orbit, and within a couple of minutes, the ship, which could be clearly distinguished as a TIE Advanced x1 landed on a nearby landing platform, that was piloted only by a specific ranking member of the Galactic Empire, none other than the Supreme Commander of the Empire, Darth Vader. As Vader exited his ship, he was greeted by an Imperial Officer, who was unaware that Vader was at all in attendance with this Imperial activity. Imperial Officer: Ah, Lord Vader, your arrival is a welcome surprise. Vader continued walking as the Imperial Officer kept pace with the Sith Lord, you could not see Vader's face, but he did not sound happy in the slightest, whatever he was here for, must've been something that irritated him so. Vader: You may dispense with the pleasantries, I am here to oversee an important request made by the Emperor. The Officer stopped in his tracks, before pondering as to why the Emperor would ask for such a thing, on a place known for it's cloning facilities, as the Empire had used these facilities to increase the numbers of the Imperial Army. The Officer decided it was best not to continue conversation, and Vader wasn't interested in turning back, he continued on his way into the facility, once inside, he was greeted by Imperial Admirals, who held a sum of credits on them, a large amount, but not one unreasonable for the Empire. Vader: See to it that the Bounty Hunters receive their payment. As Vader ordered his admirals to go deliver the credits to the bounty hunters, Vader then progressed deeper into the facility, Stormtroopers side by side on both walls of the corridor, Vader then entered an elevator-like room, the door closed behind him, as the elevator traveled down, Vader remained unchanged, silent. As the door opened, Vader noticed the two guards behind him, but he did not turn his head, he only kept walking forward. Vader: Leave us... The two guards then entered the elevator, and travelled back up to the upper levels, finally, Vader was alone, or so they though, as he entered another room, there was a prison bar-like section on the ground, and someone was in it, as Vader approached it, he stopped. Vader: So, you have withstood the first trial, impressive. The one he talked to was an experiment, an unstable clone of Galen Marek, dubbed Starkiller by Vader, he looked at Vader through the prison bar like obstruction that held him beneath the surface. Starkiller: Yes.. My Master, I have survived. Vader looked down on him, he still had another trial to face before he could be considered an apprentice, only after a moment did Vader reply. Vader: You are showing progress, more than those who came before you, but if you are to be a true Sith, you must learn to use the Force to sustain yourself. Starkiller looked at Vader once more. Starkiller: What is thy bidding, my master? Vader did not wait a second to deliver his next statement. Vader: You will remain isolated here for thirteen days, you will not be granted any supplies, and you will learn how to sustain yourself with just The Force alone, once I return in thirteen days, you will face your final test. Starkiller acknowledged this trial, and bowed his head down as he closed his eyes. Starkiller: It will be done... Master. Vader then turned around and left the room as the door shut behind him, as Vader returned to the landing platform, the Admiral from earlier approached him. Admiral Piett: Lord Vader! Vader stopped and turned to him. Vader: Yes Admiral, what is it? Admiral Piett: The Emperor has commanded you make contact with him. Vader, knowing the Emperor would be wary of his senses, immediately replied. Vader: Alert the Executor to prepare for my arrival. As Vader headed back to his TIE Advanced x1, the rest of the Imperial presence on Kamino shortly followed him, soon the TIE Advanced x1 and the rest of the Imperial ships stationed on the planet all launched into space where just outside the planet, was none other than the largest known starship the Empire had constructed. ---- "Executor" Super Star Destroyer As Vader boarded the Executor, he headed directy for his meditation chamber, as he entered, the doors sealed shut, and Vader approached a circular platform within his chamber, he kneeled, then as he looked up, a blue-holographic projection of The Emperor appeared in front of him. Vader: What is thy bidding, my Master? Emperor: There is... an unusual disturbance in the Force. Vader had already realised this, but it was not something he had cloned or something he had caused. Vader: I have felt it... Emperor: It appears the Force has caused a sudden rift in time, and a Sith Warrior of the past has re-emerged in our time. Vader briefly pondered the idea, The Force isn't known for this type of activity, whatever caused it must've been something greater than the Sith. Vader: I do not believe the Jedi could be the cause of this. Emperor: No, the Jedi are far few a number to cause a disturbance this great, only a strong dark side presence, especially during Partenos could have done such, which is why this has likely happened. Vader then realised that this disturbance was greater than what was believed, The Emperor sensed this urge within Vader. Emperor: And now I sense you wish to investigate this for yourself. Vader pauses for a moment. Vader: Yes, my Master... The Emperor faintly smiles before continuing. Emperor: Very well, Lord Vader, go to the planet Dromund Kaas alone, and you find the source of this at the abandoned Sith Citadel, once ruled by Emperor Vitiate, once you are there, eradicate the source. Vader: Yes, Master. Vader bowed his head to his master as the holographic projection of the Emperor disappeared, Vader then stood up, and left his meditation chamber, along the way, he had his men prepare his TIE Advanced x1 once again. Upon arrival, Vader boarded his ship and opened up a holographic projection of the known galaxy, he pulled up a section of the hologram which showed his current coordinates, he was just outside Kamino, and his destination, Dromund Kaas was a great lightyears distance away, on the other side of the galaxy, Dromund Kaas had been abandoned since the fall of Vitiate's Sith Empire, more than three thousand years ago. He then pulled up the coordinates he needed to travel, noticing that this trip would take a long while, he took off, exiting the docking bay of the Executor, and fired up his hyperdrive engines in a flash, sped off into the distance. ---- Dromund Kaas After a lengthy period of space travel and using his life support system to help him pass the time, the TIE Advanced x1 exited Hyperspace just outside Dromund Kaas, Vader looked out his cockpit, observing the planet, hardly anything ever came by this planet anymore, it was still inhabitable, but it was a planet ruled by the Sith, but the Sith's numbers were far few to occupy a planet. Vader entered the orbit of the planet, using the Force to sense the presence of darkness, he pinpointed the location, and flew across the many jungles and oceans, before finally, he saw a city structure piercing the sky, he knew that he had reached his destination. As the TIE Advanced x1 docked on a landing platform just outside the citadel, it begun to rain, and Vader exited his ship, he then sensed the dark presence was incredibly greater than before, Vader remained cautious as he walked towards the abandoned Sith Citadel, the flags were damp, old, and was covered in holes, others were ripped and shredded apart, and the floor was cracked by whatever had happened her long ago. As Vader stood in the center of the Citadel, The Dark Side of the Force was at it's strongest here, and as Vader realised this, he reached out his hand, destroying something in his area, as he turned towards it, someone was inside, and he could feel it, the figure, obscured by darkness then activated a red lightsaber and exited the shelter concealing his presence. Darth Malgus had come forth. Vader: Indeed you are powerful as the Emperor had foreseen, but you must be destroyed. Malgus: The Sith have waited hundreds of years for our revenge, and now I will rise once again, and claim the position of Emperor, out of my way. Vader pulled his lightsaber from his hilt and activated it, remaining silent and held his lightsaber in a posture as Malgus held the lightsaber by his side. (Cue Sith Empire Combat - The Old Republic) Malgus opens with the first attack, delivering a series of powerful slashes at Vader, Vader remains concentrated on the fight, defending from each of Malgus's lightsaber swings, Malgus continues his offensive, throwing out heavy overhead strikes, and acrobactic jumps to get at Vader's guard, but Vader again blocks these strikes and on one swing from Malgus, Vader then rebounds with his own strike, using precise swings to put Malgus on the defensive. Vader: You have learned very much. Malgus: The Dark Side is all I ever needed. As the two continue on, Malgus starts employing more acrobatics, giving him more opportunities to attack Vader, as Malgus goes for a jumping attack, Vader uses a Force Push, immediately knocking Malgus back into a concrete pillar, Malgus grunts aggressively as he pulls himself out of the rubble. Vader: Perhaps you are not as strong as The Emperor thought... Malgus then rushes back into the fight, using his new found rage to amp up his attacks, Vader starts taking more caution, as Malgus starts employing more brute force attacks, Vader takes on a defensive posture as he keeps up with the rage fueled Malgus. Vader: Your rage gives you strength, only your hatred can destroy me! Using his intimidation tactics to further provoke his opponent, Vader locks blades with Malgus, and the two warriors look at each other, as Malgus's rage continued to inflate his senses, Malgus then delivered a Force Augmented physical strike on Vader's chest, knocking his guard off, Malgus then uses an aggressive Force Push to knock Vader through another concrete pillar, except this time, the whole pillar collapses on top of Vader. Malgus: Only the strongest of Sith shall rule. Suddenly, chunks of concrete strike Malgus in the back, making him drop his lightsaber and causing him to drop onto his knee, another chunk hits him, this time, he hits the ground, finally, a third chunk reaches him, but he quickly Force Pulls his lightsaber to his hand and cuts the concrete in two. Vader starts approaching Malgus, his armour in dust from the earlier concrete, but Vader remained intact, delivering a fast Lightsaber throw at Malgus, he quickly jumps into the air to avoid the attack, but in doing so, Vader quickly uses the force to redirect his Lightsaber's direction, the blade strikes Malgus in the back. Malgus falls onto the ground once again and Vader his blade and held it in his hand, Malgus feels the pain from that lightsaber strike, quickly getting back up, Malgus throws up Force Lightning, Vader, knowing this was a weakness of his, he quickly raised his lightsaber in a defensive posture, as the lightsaber absorbs the Force Lightning into the blade. Vader: Impressive. Malgus realises his current Force Lightning is just pointless and ends the Lightning shortly afterward, as Vader twirls his lightsaber, shaking off the remaining Force Lightning, Malgus gets close once again and starts using a more powerful rage boosted strikes, delivering a powerful set of swings, one of his swings goes directly for Vader's head. Vader ducks as the swing avoids his head, Malgus continues with another wide swing, this time aiming for Vader's chest, but once again, Vader avoids the attack by leaning back just far enough to avoid it, Malgus then delivers a powerful kick to Vader's chest, send him back several meters as Vader's breating becomes heavier. Vader then uses the Force to grab several other chunks of concrete in the area, but Malgus simply cuts through them with relative ease, then finally Vader uses the Force to grab an entire pillar and throw it at Malgus, however, by now Malgus is sprinting and as the Pillar nears him, Malgus jumps, cuts through the pillar and then redirects them to instead crush Vader, Vader uses the Force to push both pillars inward at Malgus. Malgus: You're done for! Malgus then lashes out with Force Lightning, striking Vader's chest directly, Vader drops onto his knees as the pillars also dropped onto the ground, Malgus continues to use Force Lightning, but Vader tries desperately to bring his lightsaber to his guard, but the pain from the light is making it difficult to do so. Finally, Vader's lightsaber starts absorbing the lightning, but instead of holding onto it, Vader redirects the lightning back to Malgus, who is also struck by the powerful lightning, affecting his own body, Vader then charges the Force in his palms before Malgus recovers. Vader: Die! (music stops) Vader unleashed his powerful Force Wave, knocking Malgus into a building, the impact of the Force used on Malgus caused the entire building to collapse, and Malgus was caught under all of it, Vader didn't turn his back and walk away from the wreckage, he did not sense the absense of the Dark Side, so Malgus is still alive. But then, from beneat the rubble, a voice, muffled by the wreckage, but it became louder, before finally, the wreckage was pushed aside by a powerful Force Scream from Malgus, his armour, damaged, his breathing apparatus dislodged and his rage at it's absolute maximum, in a state of pure instinct, he held up several dozen chunks of concrete, the same concrete Vader had knocked him into. Malgus: I am the Dark Side itself! Malgus threw all of these chunks of concrete at Vader, Vader evaded what he could, sliced what he had to, and finally, triggered a deadlock in the force, between Malgus's Force Rage and his own Force Redirection, after only a moment, the concrete gave in and crumbled under the pressure. Malgus then reactivated his lightsaber and used the force to amplify his speed, approaching Vader at an incredible speed, Vader was ready to defend from Malgus's attacks, but Malgus continue to weigh a Brute Force offensive, finally, Malgus aggressively strikes Vader again, this time aiming specifically for his chest's box, Vader falls back in agony. Malgus swung his lightsaber upward, slicing off Vader's right arm, losing his lightsaber in the process, Malgus then impaled Vader in the chest, and lashes out at Force Lightning, almost toturing Vader with his power. (Cue Battle of Endor Part II - Return of the Jedi) The pain... the searing heat of the lightsaber in his chest... his prosthetic limbs beginning to fail him... all of this stood in Vader's mind, as he stood close to death's door from within a metal prison of armour, Vader almost stood idle as Malgus ended his Force Lightning and used the force to retrieve his lightsaber. This next attack would decide everything... Malgus held his lightsaber, ready for a warrior's execution, the Dark Side had orchestrated this entire fight, and only if you submitted to your purest emotions would you finally achieve victory, Malgus was at hand to finally finsih off his foe. Malgus readied his lightsaber as he held it overhead, Vader's death was at hand... But... As Malgus went to strike... He felt an unsual heat in chest, usually the only pain he would feel would be his damaged cybernetics and his broken breathing appartus, as Malgus looked down, he saw Vader's Lightsaber piercing his chest, Vader's sliced off arm was holding the lightsaber in place, Malgus coughed up blood and Vader slowly stood up on his feet, with his right arm held outward. Vader then uses a Force Choke to grip Malgus, his breating apparatus being crushed by Vader's grip, Vader's arm then finally travelled through Malgus's body, including the lightsaber itself, Vader then left his arm on the groud as he held his lightsaber in his left arm. Vader then activated his lightsaber for the last time, he firstly sliced off both Malgus's hands, causing him greater pain, but Vader once again held Malgus in a Force Choke, this time, he slowly walked up to Malgus and sliced his head off, his body droppingly idly aside as Vader deactivated his lightsaber. The Dark Side presence had vanished... and within minutes, Vader too had disappeared. Conclusion (Cue The Imperial March - The Empire Strikes Back) Boomstick: HOLY HELL! Wiz: Malgus and Vader are both comparable as Sith Lords, but there are several key differences that really decide this match, First, Malgus has two distinct advantages, he has more combat experience, and he's also much more agile than Vader, who suffered from his loss of agility. Boomstick: Other than posing a threat with Force Lightning, that's where Malgus's advantages end, no really, one time Malgus used his Force Lightning on a Republic Soldier, and it didn't kill him or char his skin, he lived through it. Wiz: Compare that to Vader, who survived Starkiller's Force Fury amplified Force Lightning for no shorter than 20 seconds of constant toture to his cybernetics, and he got off with only moderate damage thanks to his electrical insulation. Boomstick: Both wield awesome lightsabers, but Vader also has that advantage, his lightsaber style uses ALL seven forms, whereas Malgus's only uses forms I, III, V and VII, all of which can be countered accordingly by Vader, and his brute force tactics, while fun also land Malgus in serious trouble. Wiz: Recall Vader's fight with Luke on Bespin, and how Vader used his enviornment to his advantage, and Malgus's tunnel vision suffers from that very specific action, so Vader very easily exploits Malgus's brute force tactics. Boomstick: Plus, it's seriously clear who is more durable in their armour, you guessed it, Vader. Wiz: Yes, Malgus surviving being crushed by a mountain is indeed impressive, but again, remember, Vader was shot, stabbed, impaled by lightsabers, torched by two flamethrowers, buried alive beneath tons of pressure, and withstood the hard vacuum of space. Boomstick: I'm no astronaut, but that's impressive. Wiz: So really, the winner is decisively clear, and despite Malgus possessing some legitimate advantages, Vader's advantages outweight Malgus's own. Boomstick: A shame Vader just had to enFORCE Malgus's end. Wiz: The Winner is Darth Vader. Trivia *During Season 2 development, Vader was originally planned to fight Golbez from Final Fantasy IV, as both were corrupted and turned to the Dark Side, donned Black Armour, and were only returned to the light with help from a family member, however, Darth Vader VS Golbez would later be worked on by DealySinner28, as an alternative, Darth Malgus was chosen to face Vader. *Also during development, Dudley vs. Little Mac was intended to be the second episode of Season 2, however, due to the release of Star Wars: Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Malgus vs. Vader was pushed up to commemorate the upcoming release. ' Who would you be rooting for? Malgus Vader ' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Shadow7615 Category:Sword Duel Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles